


"For Takashi"

by raeyoumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam still died though, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Letters, M/M, Past Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shadam, adashi, i love these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raeyoumi/pseuds/raeyoumi
Summary: There was a man who waited for Shiro to come back home ever since the Kerberos mission. Adam kept his grip on fate, hoping that he'd see the man he loves, that he'd be safe and that one day he'd be able to hold him close again. With the whole war going on, every day seemed like one step forward to death's door. Would Adam ever be able to greet Shiro that "Welcome home, Takashi!" he deserves? Or would it be too late to feel each other's hearts beating—would they both be able to stay alive?Adam was uncertain, he knew anything could happen. But, if the worst happens, he had something prepared for Takashi, something special. Everything was for Takashi.





	1. Box

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! I originally posted these on Voltron Amino—and decided to post it here too because... well, why not? I apologize if some facts/stuff here are false or not included! The story's setting is BEFORE the big war starts (after Season 7) BUT I don't intend to base it roughly on the original plot. That's all, thank you!

 

**"I wish I had done everything on Earth with you."**

**—F. Scott Fitzgerald**

 

* * *

* * *

 

   

     "We have a few hours left before we begin. For the meantime… Paladins, please head back to your respective... uhm, sleeping chambers and rest." Allura gave them a soft smile, assuring them that they can rest well before the big fight starts. No one knows what could happen, they would either live or die fighting—or worse; become puppets for Haggar and the Galras. None of the Paladins, nor the others, are safe from the hands of death. But, even so, this was the moment they’ve all been waiting for, and the future of the universe depends on this.

 

     In a few hours, they'd be back in the battlefield; the start of the greatest war in the Universe. Apparently, the other paladins were restless and wanted to suggest staying up and helping with the preparations for the fight. Shiro knew how risky this was, and he also wanted to tell the princess that he'll stay up and lend a hand—but her sharp glare which seemed to cut through anyone made him think again.

 

     "Go to your rooms. That includes you, Captain Takashi Shirogane."

 

     Allura’s tone was strict, it gave the paladins, even the Garrison soldiers, chills run through their backs. Even Shiro couldn’t really argue with the princess when she uses that tone. With that, the other paladins, along with Shiro, walked back to their rooms.

 

     The hallway in the Garrisons’ base was small, but it seemed cozy. The air around was somewhat-cold but not to the point where they’d shiver, it was just the right gush of wind to put a baby to sleep. After taking a few turns, they said their good nights before going in their respective rooms. Shiro was about to enter his room—when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He, still having his guard-up, was going to bring his hand up until he saw the raven-haired boy.

 

     "Keith? What is it?" He asked worriedly, looking at Keith who seemed hesitant to speak. The boy scratched the back of his neck as he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find or construct something he was… or he looked like he was nervous to say. "I found a box of your stuff before you left for the Kerberos mission and—" Keith paused for a while before continuing, "—and Adam's too. It’s in your room."

 

     Shiro's breath hitched slightly when he heard that name. The name of his ex-fiancé who he never got the chance to come back to, the man he left, the man who would never be able to come back. Though, he didn’t let Keith see or notice what Shiro was thinking about, and so he smiled, since he didn’t want him to worry as much as before when they found out what happened to him. "I'll look through them. Thank you, Keith." He told him, and the other smiled back as a reply before walking away and to his room.

 

     As Shiro entered, he could see a black box in the corner of his gray eyes. Slowly, he walked up to it after closing the door. "He kept it..." Shiro mumbled. The silver-haired man remembered when Adam and him used to keep valuable momentums or anything that they knew would give them flashbacks or a “nostalgic feeling” in small boxes. But this black box, one that had a red ribbon tied around it; this was the box they planned to open on their wedding day.

 

     Before, they promised to choose three things they kept as treasures given by the other, whether it’d be a photograph, a gift, or a small item. Of course, they weren't the ones who put them in the box, Keith did. Shiro was thankful that the ravenette was able to retrieve the box, and that Adam still kept it. He carried the box and sat on the slightly worn-out but still comfortable bed, putting the black box down beside him before opening the lid. He smiled brightly when the first thing he saw was Adam's hoodie. It was the hoodie his boyfriend lent him when Shiro was sick and freezing in class—they weren't dating that time. They were still young and shy idiots who would turn extremely red when the other would simply smile at him.

 

     Adam, the love of his life, was his seatmate, roommate, and a rival at some point, too. Despite their rivalry for the top position in class, Adam lent him his dark-grey hoodie. Shiro somehow managed to steal it from him—or more like... he never really asked for it back. The zipper was kind of broken now and the sleeves were softer than they should be, probably from Shiro's chewing and pulling whenever he was flustered or nervous. He remembered the first time he wore it, it smelled like Adam. The smell was sweet and calming, he loved it.

 

     Shiro put the hoodie on his lap as he grabbed the other item beside it; Shiro's old scarf, the one he gave Adam as a gift for summer. Looking back at it now, it took him months to be able to give it to him, and during the wrong season, too. The reason wasn't because he didn't get the chance to give it to him, it was because he always chickened out whenever he would approach Adam. No one could really blame him though, the boy's soft smile with that "Yes, Takashi?" was just so sweet and made him as red as a tomato. He laughed when he remembered how much of a coward he was for not giving it to him on Christmas.

 

     Next was a photograph of one another, both were stolen pictures when they were still students. One was during their midterm-simulation test, Shiro had this excited look as he was in front of the newly-built battleship simulation in the Garrisons. His eyes were obviously admiring it, his mouth shaped into a wide smile. It seemed like Adam was able to snap a polaroid-like picture with himself at the side, a finger pointing at the young Shiro. The picture had something written at the bottom; "Look at this cutie". The other picture was of Adam during their first date; They had sneaked out of the Garrisons just to go to the desert, riding on the vehicle they borrowed (stole). In the picture, Adam was leaning against the vehicle as he smiled softly, he had left a kiss on Shiro when they snapped the picture. The words "I look like a tomato!" and "Nah, more like an apple" were written behind it. Shiro remembered putting Adam's picture in the box, but he was surprised that Adam put his younger-self's picture... It made him smile brightly as he stared at them, letting his thumb stroke the soft edges. Their pictures were worth a thousand words.

 

     Shiro missed those moments; he missed every moment he spent with Adam. More importantly, he missed Adam. He yearned to see him when they came back to Earth, he wanted to hug him and say sorry, sincerely. Maybe... If Adam was still here, maybe they could've fixed everything that was broken, after the war, they could've spent the rest of their life with each other.

 

     Last two items were;

 

     Adam's charm bracelet and an engagement ring. Shiro gave him the charm bracelet during their first day as professors; he gave it while they were under the moonlight on top of the Garrison's rooftop.

 

_"So we finally did it, huh?" Adam smiled at him as the moon was providing them a good amount of light. Adam's smile made Takashi's heart flutter with joy, the kind that he never wants to forgetㅡhe wishes that it'd never disappear. The taller boy fiddled with the bracelet inside the hoodie he was wearing, the hoodie that he casually stole from Adam._

 

 _“I... I got you something.” He shyly turned to him and handed out the bracelet—“It’s kind of like an engagement ring? I’m still saving up for an actual one—but I guess this is version 2.0?” Takashi nervously presented, and Adam was used to this side of him; a side no one would ever expect from someone who was big, tall, and muscular as Takashi is._ _The boy with glasses put a hand on the other’s cheeks, caressing it lovingly as he kissed his lips softly. “Takashi… Thank you. I love it, and I love you.” He whispered as he held the bracelet. Adam wore it immediately then lied down on the glass floor of the rooftop, Takashi doing the same while he had that flustered smile on his face._

 

_Takashi put his hand over Adam's as they stared up at the night sky; “I finally get to wear your scarf on the right season.” Adam blurted out, teasingly, as his smile turned into a grin. Takashi, in return, gave him a guilty pout. “I was stupid to think you and Matt had a thing going on, to the point I got scared of giving it to you, yes, we’ve already agreed on that.”_

 

_“I’m worried you might get jealous over an alien if we ever go to space—well, if aliens are there.” The other laughed wholeheartedly and wrapped his arm around Takashi’s waist, cuddling into him as he nuzzled against the scarf and his chest. The taller did the same; he wrapped Adam into a protective and soft cuddle, enjoying the scent of his strawberry shampoo, his glasses askew, and the way Adam’s hair would fall lazily on the side of his face._

 

_“When do you want your hoodie back?” Takashi asked._

 

 _Adam giggled and shrugged a little, “You can just pass it to our future child, and tell him about its story on how it became yours.” He mumbled and closed his eyes. Both of them enjoyed the cold night air, the way it tickled down their skin. They enjoyed the hue of the sky, it was like one you would usually see in dreams or in a movie. The ground's glass reflected the colors of the night sky and the stars above, as if they were in space, floating around the galaxy as they held onto each other tightly._ I _t was moments like this when both of them wanted to freeze time and stay like this forever. It was a moment when both of their hearts beat as one, syncing every minute as they let out calm breaths. If this was a dream, neither of them wanted to wake up._

 

     Shiro didn’t realize tears started to spill out of his eyes until he felt them drip on his hand as he was holding on Adam’s hoodie tightly. Lastly, there was a letter at the bottom of the box where “For Takashi” was written. Hesitantly, he reached out for it and read it.

 

     After reading it and going through everything in the box one last time, Shiro decided to lie down on his bed, hugging the hoodie tightly as he whispered seven words he’d never get tired of saying;

 

     “I miss you, Adam. I love you."


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's letter to Takashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the content of Adam's letter to Shiro found on the first chapter. I highly recommend playing (or just listen to it when you can) "Love Me Again" by Katelyn Tarver.

**"I didn't want to be left alone, and so I left before you could,**

**but.. honestly? I just want you back in my arms**

**If I come back, would you be there?"**

**— Unknown**

 

* * *

* * *

 

Dear Takashi,

 

     How are you doing out there? For me… Well, it’s not easy waking up every day just to realize that I won’t be able to see, hear, feel, or touch you. I’m still a professor in the Garrison’s, and I was able to teach the students you guided when you… when you were still here. They’re all doing great, academically, although three students suddenly disappeared one day. Oh yea, and Keith was… well, dropped out because of “behavioural issues”. Huh, guess he got most of his stubbornness from you.

     Honestly, I found that suspicious, and I swore I heard your name when they were talking about it in the hallways. Of course, some months passed after the incident, and they finally admitted that they saw you—that you came back, but apparently you disappeared, again. Really, you’re a sneaky one, huh? I guess you didn’t have time to stop by, or at least contact me. You know… I would have come with you if you asked; I didn’t want to lose you again.

     You see, Takashi, it’s really not easy when the person I love most isn’t here with me. I miss holding you close to me; I miss your scent, your voice, the way you’d get jealous over the littlest of things, and how stubborn you would get. I miss cooking for you, those homemade dishes you missed after being away from Japan and your family. I miss watching every genre of movie you were able to get your hands on. I miss your hands, how it was both rough yet soft at the same time, how is that even possible?

     Mostly, I miss you. I miss you so much, Takashi. I want to hear your voice; I want to hear you say you love me, if you still do that is. Please come back someday, don’t leave me alone.

     Anyways… Commander Holt came back and told us everything; He told us about you, about Voltron, about the kids, Alteans, Galras, everything. I’m really happy that you and the other paladins with you are doing your bests for the universe, it makes me really proud. In all honesty, it took me a while to… to actually take it all in. I was really surprised when he told me about you, personally, especially about your ”new arm”. Takashi, really, when are you ever not getting yourself in trouble? I miss you, you big baby. We were able to gain information on what was going on out there, the whole universe. Thanks to the Holts, we’re preparing defenses and offenses for the Galra’s attack. Some of your students are being trained as lead fighter pilots, you should be proud of them.

     As for me… I’m not sure when they’d send me and my team to fight them, but I’ll do my best for Earth, for the universe—and for you, mostly. I know I told you to not expect me to still be here when you get back, and I regret saying that. Takashi… please live for me. I’ll do my best to live for you as well, so I’ll still be able to wrap my arms around you and give you that “Welcome back!” you deserve.

     Before I end this, I just want to say I’m sorry for everything I said, and for the biggest and stupidest decision of tearing us apart. I still wear our engagement ring, you know? I'll wear it no matter what happens to me. I kept yours safe in the black box, along with the other things we kept there. And… Please know that I am and will ALWAYS be proud of you. Really, according to Commander Holt, you’re the black paladin of “Voltron”? I already thought you were way out of my league, but it just got worse! So… yea… If you get back and I’m not here, at least you’ll see this letter.

     I love you, Takashi. I love you so much.

 

                                                   Yours Sincerely,

                                         "Shirogane", Adam W.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this as soon as our midterms finished! Well one of our professors added KL and Adashi in two or three questions in one of the tests (inspiration hit me lmao). I literally wasted five minutes of the time just to reread the questions at least four or five times.


End file.
